Hook Untold
by Grimm101
Summary: Captain Hook is the dreaded pirate who plagues Peter Pan and his friends, but is he really what the stories say? What made Hook so cold? Find out as Peter's newest addition to Neverland gets into her own adventures on the island!
1. Chapter 1

_It has been a while since I wrote anything for FanFiction and this is the first chapter of my new story! Feel free to comment/review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_

Chapter 1

As the cool ocean water washed over my bare feet, I remembered what my old life had been like. I had been miserable. I was stuck in a terrible job with no hopes of ever making it to college, my boyfriend of three years had been cheating on me with an older woman that lived in our apartment building, and I had absolutely no family to fall back on. Of course, that was before Peter and before Neverland.

I had met Peter Pan when it seemed like my world was crumbling down around me. I don't remember every detail of that night, but he was my savior. I was skeptical at first, as any sane person would be, that he really was who he claimed to be. For some reason the young boy was drawn to me, a nineteen-year old girl, who was too busy sitting on a park bench and mopping up her own tears to even realize that he had sat down beside her. We talked for over an hour and I must have said something right, because that was they night that he brought me to Neverland. My new home.

It was a beautiful day on the beach. The wind was blowing ever so gently and the sun hung high and bright in the sky, warming my skin. The boys and Peter were probably off playing some game in the forest. I had spent most of my first two weeks on the island playing games with them nearly all day, every day. After week three, the same childish games began to grow boring, and so I sought out my own adventures.

I made my way down the beach and towards the treed path that would lead me back to the place where the boys, Peter, and I gathered to eat and sleep. I was almost to the path when a tall man in tattered clothing stepped out of the trees. I paused for a moment as our gazes locked. There was something about him that seemed familiar, but I couldn't figure out what it was. When he smiled, a shiver rolled down my spine. I was starting to take my first step back when two more men emerged from the trees behind him and started stalking towards me.

I turned on my heels and ran. I didn't get far before a hand landed on my shoulder and yanked me backwards. I lost by balance and fell onto the sand. The tall man that I had seen first yanked me back onto my feet, and pulled both hands behind my back. I pulled and struggled to fight my way free, but his grip was to strong. I brought the heel on my bare foot down as hard as I could onto the man's foot, and I must have surprised him because his grip loosened just enough for me to get free.

I didn't get far. I was maybe ten feet further down the beach when one of the other men had tackled me into the sand. I was struggling to get my face out of the sand so that I could breathe when I hear a deep voice shout, "Enough!".

Instantly, the man that had forced me to the ground was standing and helping me to my feet. I brushed the sand from my face and turned to see who had given the order, only to see the face of the man I knew could ruin everything. Captain Hook.

He was a tall and muscular man of maybe no older than twenty-three or twenty-four. His beard was trimmed close to the skin, and his longer coal black hair fell loosely around his face. He looked nothing like the villain in the stories, but much handsomer. I suppose from a child's perspective, twenty-four would seem fairly old.

The Captain kept his hooked hand hidden behind his back as he approached me. He looked to the tall man and said, "You are to take her back to the ship, and make sure she gets there in one piece". The man simply nodded and wrapped his hand around my upper arm, giving a sharp tug to get me moving.

I was loaded onto a small boat with all of the men from the beach, minus Captain Hook. After rowing and battling the waves, we arrived at the ship. It was large and menacing and when a rope ladder was dropped from the upper deck, I froze. They couldn't expect me to climb that, could they?

Seeing the look on my face, the burliest of the three men picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and kicked, but all that seemed to do was anger him. Faster than I would have thought possible, we were on the deck of the dreaded Captain Hook's ship…

 _So this first chapter was rather short and uneventful, but I promise the next one will be both longer and more interesting! Stay tuned for more chapters to come. Thanks again for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Captain Hook's ship looked exactly like I would have pictured it. The wooden planks of the deck were weathered and rotting in some places. In others, you could see where newer boards had been patched in to replace the ones that were too far gone. The masts stood tall, with the tattered sails billowing in the wind.

As I was trying to take in my surroundings, I was yanked towards the tallest of the mast. My captor was not gentle in the slightest. I was positioned so that my back was pressed up against the cold mast as they first tied my hands, and then tied a think rope around me and the mast, securing me in place.

One particularly greasy looking man, who had been watching from afar, approached me slowly. One of his thin, bony hands reached out and wound around my long dark brown hair. "Who would have thought we'd find something that looked like you in this godforsaken place. With those pretty green eyes," he was leaning closer as he spoke and I couldn't stand the smell of his fowl breath. Before he had the chance to finish his sentence, I pulled my foot up and kicked him as hard as I could.

He stumbled a few steps away from me, and I thought maybe it would be enough for him to leave me alone. My blood ran cold when I saw him reach for a knife that was laying on the deck by his feet. He stalked towards me, knife in hand, and a smile on his disgusting face. I closed my eyes and cringed, waiting to feel the slice of the blade, when I felt the rope that had held me to the mast go slack.

The man dropped the knife and wrapped his hands tightly around the tops of my arms. His grip was so tight that there was bound to be bruises later. I kicked at him again, but this time he must have been ready for it. He tightened his grip and I couldn't help but to let out a whimper. I was terrified. I tried to squirm free of his hold, and just ended up angering him. He pulled his hand back to hit me, and I closed my eyes.

Before his hand could connect, I heard a shout ring out over the ship. I looked to see Captain Hook standing on the deck, not far from where I was. He took one look at the man who was about to strike me and stalked towards us. "You are not to harm her! Do you understand me?! The next person to lay a hand on her will end up going for a swim!" He shouted.

There was not a peep from the crew after hearing their Captain's orders, but the man holding onto my arm did not release his grip. The Captain and the man stood nose to nose as Hook growled in a low voice, "Take you hand off of her. Now". When the man didn't move fast enough, Hook grabbed his arm and pulled him away from me with so much force that the man fell flat onto the deck.

Hook then turned and grabbed the rope that bound my hands. Not waiting to see if I was going to corporate, he pulled me towards the rear of the ship. He threw open a wooden door that led to a small bedroom. There was a small bed positioned in the middle of the room, and there was a wooden chest sitting at the foot of the bed. The only other objects in the room were a small nightstand next to the bed, and an oil lamp that sat on top of it.

As I was looking around the room, Hook cut the rope binding my hands. "You will stay here while on the ship," he said in a deep voice. Before I had the chance to respond, he had turned and walked out the door.

I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as the bed I had in my old home, but it would be better than sleeping on the ground. I brushed the hair away from my face and flopped back onto the lumpy mattress. What was I to do? I was stuck on a ship at sea with no way of getting back to shore unless the pirates took me back themselves, and I doubted that would happen. I was still contemplating my situation when I heard commotion on the deck.

I tried the handle on the door and was surprised that it was unlocked. I threw the door open and walked out to see Peter and Hook facing off on the top deck. Hook had drawn his sword and had it pointed directly at Peter. Seeing a sword pointed at a boy no older than twelve made my heart jump into high gear. I ran towards them but one of the crew managed to catch me before I made it to them.

"Let her go, Hook!" Peter shouted. Hook slowly started to stalk towards him and suddenly I knew what I had to do. "Peter! Peter, please stop! I don't want to go back with you. I'm happier here with other adults. I don't want to play games anymore" I said with a serious tone.

I could see how much my words had hurt him. I had crushed him, but that was exactly what I had wanted to do. If he hated me, then he wouldn't come back for me. He wouldn't be in danger if he stayed away from Hook. A few moments later, without a single word, he turned and was gone. I watched my only chance at getting off of that ship fly away.

"Take her back to the room," Hook shouted at his crew, and I was escorted back to the little bedroom. This time, I heard the lock click after the door closed behind me. For the first time since I had journeyed to Neverland, I sat and cried.

 _Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and there will be more to come soon. Comments or feedback would be much appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reading! Sorry it has been a while since I uploaded a new chapter. Life has been chaotic!_

Chapter 3

That night I lay on the hard bed as the ship swayed. I had long since run out of tears when it started to rain. I looked out of the small round window on the far side of the room and saw nothing but water. The rain quickly turned into a fierce storm and the ship began to rock as the waves grew higher. With the first crack of thunder I nearly jumped out of my skin.

The strike of lightning that followed lit up the room and I bolted for the door. I turned the knob and pulled as hard as I could, but the door wouldn't open. I pounded both of my fists on the back of the faded wood in frustration. Every time it stormed, I couldn't help but to remember that day…

Mom and dad were laughing as we drove through the outskirts of the city. I was sitting in the back seat singing along to the radio, which was the cause of their laughter. We were on our way home from seeing a movie at the theater and it was getting late. It had started to storm when we left the theater. Dad turned onto the narrow tree lined road that led to our house and I was looking out the rear window when I heard the thunder. I turned to look at my mom right when the lightening struck.

It had hit a tree only feet away from where we were and by the time that the tree fell, we were directly in its path. I blacked out after hearing the crunch of the hundred-year-old tree impact the car. When I woke up, I found out that I had lost my family…

The memory brought tears to my eyes and a rising sense of panic. I pounded my fists against the door until they were sore and red. Eventually I slid down onto the floor and pulled my legs against my chest. For the second time that day, I let myself cry.

The sound of the lock turning on the door had me jumping to my feet. Hook came strolling into the room but stopped in his tracks when he saw me. He rushed to my side with wide eyes. "What happened?" he asked quickly. I just shook my head and wrapped my arms around myself and I turned away from him.

A few moments passed before I felt a light touch on my upper arm. I looked to see his fingers brushing over the bruise that was appearing on my pale skin. I was right, and the man that had grabbed me earlier did end up leaving a bruise from his tight grip. When I looked at the Captain, I saw yet another emotion run across his face. Anger.

"This is from today?" he questioned. I simply nodded. He turned and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I stood where I was, rooted to the spot, shocked by his reaction. He was a pirate! Why would he care if his crew left a bruise on my shoulder?

I sat down on the bed and mere minutes passed before Hook burst back through the door. His temper seemed to clam as he walked over and sat beside me. When the thunder rolled again, I jumped and couldn't stop myself from starting to shake.

"Don't worry. My crew will not harm you again," he said in a low voice. I just shook my head and told him, "I hate thunder. My…my parents were killed in an accident due to a bad storm. I was in the car with them. Every time there's a storm, I remember. The door being locked so I couldn't get out didn't help".

"I did not give the order to lock that door. It will not happen again. As far as your parents, I am sorry. It isn't easy to loose someone that you love," he said, voice think with emotion. For the first time since I boarded the ship, I took a long hard look at my captor. For a man so young, his face was worn. His eyes were dull, as if he had battled his fair share of demons. What had happened to this man? I didn't realize what I was doing until I had set my hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me for just a brief moment with warmth in his eyes. "I will be outside of the door for the rest of the night. It will not be locked, but you will be safe," he said as he stood quickly and exited the room. My head was spinning with everything that had happened. Hook was almost compassionate. What was the story behind the elusive Captain Hook? I planned to find out.

 _Thanks for reading! I'm going to try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can, so stay tuned. Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had slept surprisingly well that night. The storm didn't last long, and for some strange reason, knowing that Hook was nearby gave me a sense of relief. He seemed to care, at least a little, about how I was treated.

When the morning came, a pirated came in and brought me a greasy plate with breakfast on it. Honestly, I figured I would be better off hungry, but my stomach won that war. I scarfed down the food and went back to sit on the bed. The day passed slowly and by the time that evening had rolled around, I was getting restless. Looking around, the trunk at the end of the bed drew my attention.

It was clearly very old and the wood was adorned with tarnished silver details. I tried to lift the lid, and was surprised to find out that it was not locked. The top layer of the trunk held men's clothes. As I took them out to dig deeper, I realized that they weren't just every day clothes. It appeared to be a very old uniform of some sort. It was made of a heavy wool and the dark blue color had long since faded.

Setting the uniform aside, I went back to digging. There were a few more shirts and a pair of shoes before I reached the bottom compartment of the trunk. In the bottom sat a folded up piece of paper and a small box. I picked up the box, leaving the paper in the bottom of the trunk. Inside sat a beautiful silver pocket watch. Across the front cover the name James was engraved in a delicate scrolled font. Opening it carefully, I saw that the face of the watch had been cracked badly. It appeared that the watch had stopped working.

On the inside of the cover, there was an inscription. _To my James._ Next to the inscription was a small heart, but that was it. Was Hook's real name James? If so, who had given him something so beautiful? I had put the watch back into the box and was reaching for the folded paper when the door to the room swung open.

When Hook saw what I was doing, he slammed the door closed and rushed to where I was sitting on the floor. He grabbed my upper arm and hauled me away from the chest. Grabbing the watch box, he opened it. When he realized that it was still in the same condition, I could see his shoulders sag in relief. He placed everything back into the chest, just as I had found it. When he was finished, he pulled a key out and locked the chest.

He sat back on the bed and ran his hand through his hair. When he looked up, he saw that I was still standing in the far corner of the room. He motioned for me to come and sit next to him. I was hesitant, but obeyed.

"I am sorry for my reaction. I hadn't realized that the chest was unlocked. Did I hurt your arm?" he asked quietly. "No, I'm fine" I answered. What else was I supposed to say? For some time, we sat there in silence. After a while, Hook took a deep breath and turned to look at me.

"How much did you see?" He asked solemnly. I cleared my throat and said, "I saw the uniform and the watch. I didn't touch the paper". He just nodded his head and ran his hand through his hair again. Clearly something was bothering him.

"I might as well tell you my story then. You must promise to tell no one. Not the crew, and especially not Peter or the Lost Boys. Understood?" He asked. All I could do was nod. What he told me next changed everything…

 _Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Feel free to give me a review and let me know what you think! This chapter was really short and so I will make sure the next chapter is out as soon as possible!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I was a sailor in the Royal Navy many many years ago. Just as how Peter never grows older, neither do I. I am the same age that I have been since I first arrived here in Neverland. I was young and ambitious. I was so desperate to make something of myself, but I had good reason to. I was in love.

"Her name was Lucy. My whole world revolved around her. We had met three years before I joined the Navy. Neither of our families were bad off, but we weren't nobility either. I wanted her to have the best life possible. When an acquaintance of my family offered me a commanding position in the Navy, I thought that I would finally be able to make a better life for her.

"That same day I asked her to marry me. We only had three days unit I was to ship out, and she didn't want to have to rush. She said she that she would make arrangements and the first leave I received, we would be married. We spent our last two days together, happy and in love. She went with me to the port I was to sail from and just before I boarded, she handed me a box and told me to open it once I was at sea. Inside was the watch you saw."

"I loved being at sea. When I was on the water, it felt as if I had finally found where I belonged. My men followed me with no complaint. I was in command of an amazing ship. I had a woman waiting for me at home. It was as if life couldn't get any better. I was at sea for about a month before I was able to send a letter to Lucy. I wrote of how amazing it felt to be at sea, and how much I missed her. I told her to send a letter to the navy office at the next port we were to reach, and that I would pick it up when I docked.

"My men teased me about how eager I was to make it to the next port. When we finally docked, I was the first man off of the ship. Sure enough, there was a letter waiting for me at the office, and what my Lucy wrote to me changed my life. She told me that she was pregnant. I was going to be a father. I was stunned, but I couldn't have been happier. I didn't even leave the office to write my letter back to her. I told her that I was to come to port again in a month's time, and that I wanted her to meet me then. We would get married!"

"I was useless that month on the ship, but the men forgave me. I carried my Lucy's letter with me constantly. We had only one week left when things took a turn. We ran into enemy ships, and so I and my crew saw our first battle. We defeated our enemies and won the fight, though we lost three men during the two days of battle. The ship was in desperate need of repair, and so we decided to head to port early.

"I knew that my Lucy was always early, and so I hoped that she would be there to greet me when we docked. When we reached port, we saw nothing but destruction. The port was filled with Royal Navy ships that clearly had seen battle. They were all damaged, if not half destroyed. My men made their way off the ship with orders to have the necessary repairs made, and I headed straight to the Navy office.

"The office was packed with Captains demanding help and replacements for their crew. I pushed through the crowd and when the man in charge saw me, he was an old friend of mine, he ordered everyone else from the room. In that moment my heart fell into my stomach. Something wasn't right.

"He walked to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder. He told me that enemy ships were attacking anyone flying the colors of out country. That countless ships were going down all across the ocean. My Lucy's ship never made it to port. After that, he kept talking but I didn't hear a word he said. My Lucy and my baby were gone. I lost everything.

"When my crew and I set sail a few weeks later, I was a shell of a man. I hated the world for taking away my Lucy and my chance at happiness. When we came across a fleet of enemy ships, I gave the order to sail straight into the middle of them. That was the day that I lost my hand, but that only fueled the fire. I became ruthless. No enemy ship I crossed ever sailed again. The rumors spread far and wide about the ruthless Captain with the hook hand. I was feared far and wide.

"One night, we were chasing an enemy ship when a heavy fog descended. We couldn't see anything, but I pushed the crew to continue on. All I remember was looking up into the night sky and seeing a star shining so much brighter than all the others. When morning came and the fog cleared, we had no idea where we were. There was an island where there should have been nothing but open ocean. We had ended up in Neverland. To this day, I still don't understand how we got here. All I know is that we can't leave. I'm stuck here."

I was shocked. He wasn't always a feared pirate. He had a horrible past that made him cold. There was one question that I had for him. "Why do you hate Peter? I understand your anger towards enemy ships, but why are you so hostile towards a child?" He nodded his head and said, "Those children have no parents. The run around without a care in the world, and never grow up. I would have given anything to see my child grow up. I would have given anything just to be able to hold them". His voice was thick with emotion.

I reached out and set my hand on his arm above his hook, and he flinched. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean," he cut me off before I could finish. "No, it's okay. It gets sore if I don't take it off at night to give my arm a break," he said as he rubbed his arm.

"Then take it off," I told him. He looked at me as if I had said something crazy. I gave him a small smile, and he just shook his head. Standing up, he turned away from me and went about taking his hook off. When he turned back to me, he had pulled the sleeve of his shirt down so that I wouldn't see his arm. "You don't have to hide from me," I told him. He gave me half of a smile, and sat down beside me.

So Hook wasn't such a bad guy after all…

 _So there it is! There will still be more chapters to come as she and Hook get into more adventures! Feel free to write a review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for reading! This chapter may be a little longer since I haven't written in a while!_

Chapter 6

That night he slept on the floor while I slept on the bed. Well, I tried to sleep. My mind was racing with everything Hook had told me. Everything I thought about him was wrong. He isn't evil, he's just hurting.

The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Hook was a man, and Peter is only a child. Surely if he wanted to harm him, he would have done so already. I felt terrible for Hook. I lost my parents, but at least I got the chance to say goodbye at the funeral. He lost his wife and child and never got any closure. Right before I drifted off, I came up with a plan to try and thaw the cold heart of the infamous Captain Hook…

I woke the next morning alone in the room. Quickly, I ran my hands through my hair and got out of bed. I turned the handle of the door and pulled it open. The Captain and two other men were the only ones on deck. Hook looked up as he heard me approach, and nodded slightly as he continued his conversation with the man named Smee.

Smee ran to the edge of the ship and threw down the rope ladder to a small boat below. Hook turned to me and said, "I am going to shore today. I have given the order that you are to be left alone, but it may be a good idea to stay in my room with the door locked while I am away". I simply nodded and looked down at me feet.

Before he had the chance to walk away, I spoke up. "Captain, would it be too much to ask that you bring back something that I can either draw or paint with?" He simply looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "You know, it has been quite some time since anyone has asked me for a favor. I understand that you are probably bored, so I will see what I can do," he said as he went o his way. I couldn't help but to smile as I made my way across the ship.

I had seen some spare boards and tools laying on the deck near the main mast the first day that I was on the ship. Luckily, they were still there. I took a small hand saw, a hammer, a handful of nails, and a two spare boards back to Hook's room, and locked myself in. Immediately, I set to work…

I was just finishing with stage one of the project when there was a knock at the door. Quickly, I shoved everything under the bed and went to open it. Just before I had the chance to turn the lock, Hook opened the door with his key. He was holding his hand and hook behind his back as he stood in front of me. He paused for a moment before holding out his hook. Draped over it was a small basket full of fresh fruit.

I smiled and took it quickly. The food they had provided me had been terribly bland, and I was grateful for the fresh fruit. Before I had a chance to start eating, he handed me a package wrapped in a strip of cloth. I unwrapped it to find a set of small glass jars filled with what I assumed to be paints. There was also a course paint brush wrapped with them. I smiled up at him to see him smiling back. He really was a handsome man when he wasn't scowling.

"Thank you! I have no idea how you got these, but they are perfect. Now shoo! I have work to do," I said playfully. With a smile still on his face, he shook his head. He grabbed an apple from the basket before heading out. Once I was sure he was gone, I pulled out my project and got back to work.

When I was little, my mother used to paint in her free time. I still remember the first time I picked up a brush. I loved the way I could get lost in my own little world while I was painting. Having a brush in my hand, it was easy to see exactly what I needed to do. I had to have spent hours painting before I put the brush down. I had used up most of the paints, but I had a feeling that it would be worth it.

I set my project of the bed to dry, and waited for Hook. A little after night fall, he opened the door, and I bolted up. He looked at me curiously as he closed the door. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I know what it feels like to loose the people you love, but having some sort of closure makes it a little more bearable. I'm sorry if I'm out of line, but I wanted to give you some closure," I said as I carefully handed him the wooden plaque that I had made. On it was a painting of a sunset over the ocean, with a small ship on the horizon. Shades of pink and purple stretched across the sky, and an elegant script saying,

Lucy

The Wind Behind My Sails

Time stood still as he stared down at it. When he looked up at me, I saw the tears in his eyes. "Thank you," he said, his voice full of emotion. He set the plaque down on the chest and rubbed his eyes. Before I really thought about what I was doing, I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. Even more surprising, he hugged me back.

 _Thanks so much for reading! I'll try to post another chapter soon. If you liked it, let me know by dropping me a comment/review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_After a far too long break in writing… here is the next chapter! I will try to get things rolling a little quicker again now. For those of you who have stuck with my writing and read this far, THANK YOU! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, how I'm doing, or any suggestions!_

Chapter 7

A few uneventful days had come and gone on the ship. The crew went about their business and left me alone. I became more adventurous, and explored a new part of the ship each day. It was larger than I though, with little hideaways in unexpected places.

The ship was sailing around the bay, and I was enjoying the cool air as it blew over my skin. The light mist from the cool ocean water sprayed my skin as I stood at the bow of the massive ship. The sun hung high in the sky, causing the temperature to rise to scorching levels. It had to have been the hottest day since I arrived in Neverland. I was rolling up the sleeves of my shirt when Hook walked up beside me.

"I was thinking that since you've been on the ship for awhile, you might enjoy going to shore today. Would you like to accompany me?" he asked with a crooked grin. I nodded and liked my arm with his when he offered it to me. We made our way to the opposite side of the ship and down to the row boat below.

Once on the shore, Hook, Smee, and I made our way across the beach and into the trees beyond. We slowly made our way down a narrow trail. If I hadn't been following Hook, I wouldn't have had any idea where I was going. We set a slow but steady pace, which allowed me the time to enjoy the walk and our surroundings. The light shining through the trees around us cast a warm glow on the forest floor. There were birds chirping off in the distance, and for the first time in a while, I felt relaxed. It felt as if maybe, just maybe, I had finally found a place where I fit in.

We continued our walk in silence and I nearly ran into Hook when he stopped abruptly in front of me. He turned back and gave me a small smile, then stepped to the side. In front of us was a beautiful grassy clearing. The wind blew lightly, and just enough to cause the tall grass to ripple like the waves on the ocean. Wildflowers of different colors grew around the perimeter of the clearing, almost as if they were strategically placed. It was beautiful, and I was so grateful that Hook had thought to share it with me.

When I turned back, Smee was gone and only Hook stood at the entrance of the clearing. He ran his hand over the back of his neck, and looked down at his boots. Was he nervous? The fearsome pirate was showing a side that I never expected to see. I took the five steps to stand right in front of him, and put my hand on his shoulder. His eyes met mine and I smiled.

"This is absolutely beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me, Captain," I said with a soft and sincere tone.

"In all honesty, I should be thanking you. My life has revolved around the events of my past for so long, I'd forgotten what it was like to just live. When I saw you on that beach with Peter, it was a shock. I had never seen someone so close to my own age with the lost boys. I haven't spoken to an adult, outside of my crew, for what seem like an eternity. I haven't trusted anyone…" His voice trailed off as he gazed at the horizon.

I was baffled by the man standing before me. Every time we spoke, a new facet of his complex story came into view. The puzzle pieces that had long been scattered were finally starting to come together, and I was astonished by what I was starting to see. He was kind, compassionate, but life had hardened him. He wasn't a tyrant, just someone who had experienced loss on levels that most people couldn't understand.

Since he appeared to be lost in thought, I took a moment to truly appreciate his roguish good looks. His captain's jacket was unbuttoned and his white shirt unlaced to reveal his chest. From the little that I could see, it was clear that his muscles were well defined. Even with his more relaxed stance and less formal dress, he still gave off an air of authority. I could see where he would command loyalty and respect from his crew. He could be intimidating, but he didn't scare me.

He turned and caught me staring. He smiled shyly and raised an eyebrow, and I could feel the blush spread across my face. Nothing like getting caught gawking at someone.

It was my turn to look away, but he didn't want that. Hook's hand under my chin gently guided my gaze so that I was forced to look at him. "We have to return to the ship soon. I can't leave the crew unattended for long and expect the ship to still be in tact when I return," he said gently.

I nodded and turned as if to head back towards the trail, but he stopped me. He brushed the backs of his knuckles along my neck, and then over the line of my jaw. "For some reason I'm drawn to you. I can't remember the last time I felt this…"

Before I even had the time to process what was happening, he brushed his lips ever so lightly over mine. It was only for the briefest of moments and then he pulled away. I didn't even get the chance to say anything, and he turned on his heels and started back down the trail. I stood there for a moment, mind reeling with the thoughts of that kiss.

Realizing that I was falling behind, I ran to catch up with Hook. We walked in silence to the beach, where we met back up with Smee. Our journey back to the ship was filled with tension. I didn't know what to say, and Hook wouldn't even look at me let alone speak. Once back on the ship, he went about checking on the rigging and the crew. Baffled by the events of the day, I made my way to the Captain's quarters to settle in for the evening.

I plopped down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Hook kissed me. Me! I can't believe how much things had changed in a day. What did the kiss even mean? Was it simply the fact that he was lonely? Or was it something more? And how was I supposed to process all of this when he didn't even give me a chance to say anything? He just walked away and pretended like nothing happened.

That night as I lay in bed, my mind kept drifting back to his kiss…

 _Well I hope you guys liked the progress of Hook's story! Let me know what you think and I'll work on getting the next chapter up and ready!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Alright! I am finally making progress with Hook's story! We are nearing the apex of the story, thought there will still be a few more chapters. Again, a huge thank you to everyone reading!_

Chapter 8

The morning after our excursion to the clearing, the skies were dark with the threat of a storm. I made my way onto the main deck, and immediately felt the bite of the wind whipping across the sea. The waves were growing higher and pushing fiercely against the sides of the ship. Just as I turned to look for Hook, the boat pitched violently sending me onto my back on the hard wooden deck.

Just as I was trying to get back onto my feet, the Captain emerged from below deck shouting orders. "All hands on deck!" He moved quickly to the wheel, taking command of the ship. "Batten down the hatches! It's going to be a rough sailing," he called to those below.

The men moved faster than I had yet to see as they set to work securing the rigging. I felt as if I were in the way, but didn't know where to go. I was still terrified of being stuck on the ship through a storm, but I doubted that Hook would offer me any consolation in front of his crew. Wrapping my arms around myself, I simply stood back and watched.

The Captain's voice rang out over the ship again, "Secure the chase gun!". Two of the crew ran to the front of the boat and started tying off ropes to secure the cannon positioned there. Everyone else was working quickly and quietly as they raced to beat the storm.

The skies grew even darker still, and the boat being to pitch even harder. I held on to the railing of the stairs that led to the ship's wheel, where Hook was positioned.

Watching him shout commands and take control of the ship for the coming storm, it was clear that he was where he was meant to be. He was confident and did not waver when calling out orders. His stance, his voice, everything about him fit the ship and his life that he had built on the sea.

"Ava! Come up here, now," Hooks voice boomed over the deck and I jumped at the use of my name. It sounded so foreign coming from the lips of the pirate captain. Following the lead of his crew, I did not question him and simply obeyed.

"Stay up here where I can see you. The sea is growing angrier by the minute and you have no experience sailing through a storm like this. I need to know that you are safe," he explained so only I could hear.

The wind began to whip and howl, making it difficult to hear the shouts of the men on the deck below. Hook held true and steady as the storm rolled in. The sea grew dark and the waves lashed at the sides of the ship, causing it to pitch. When the crack of thunder rumbled over the seas, I nearly jumped out of my skin. Seconds later lightning struck, closer than I had ever seen it before.

I began to shake and Hook must have noticed, even with all that was going on. He reached out and pulled me to him, positioning me so that I was standing securely between him and the wheel with his hands still steering us in the right direction. With his arms caging me in, I felt as safe as one could feel in the given situation.

The eye of the storm was right above us when a deafening crack sounded over the ship. Seconds later the top of one of the masts fell to the deck below, sending wood splinters across the ship and bringing down one of the sails. The crew moved around the mess and continued on as if nothing had happened.

The waves were rising closer and closer to the deck of the ship, and I couldn't watch. I was absolutely terrified. Giving up, I turned so that I was facing the brave captain and rested my head against his chest. He wrapped one arm around me briefly and said, "Just hold on a little longer and soon the worst will be over". That small act of reassurance did wonders in calming me. Hook was no doubt a great captain, and I had faith that he would get us through the storm.

And true to his word, the worst was over shortly after that. The sea was still dark and menacing, but the waves were starting to calm. I could just see the glimpse of a clear sky on the horizon, indicating that the storm was indeed passing.

Looking up at Hook, the fierce and brave pirate who had weathered so many storms, I realized that I was falling for him. Without giving myself time to think, I reached up and gave the captain a gentle kiss, like he had give me the day before.

I could see the uncertainty swimming in his eyes. The man could sail through the heart of a storm and keep his crew safe without so much as batting an eye, but had a heart so broken that he was afraid to believe someone could care for him.

I reached up a second time and kissed him again. This time I wasn't as quick to pull away, hoping to show him that he didn't need to second guess how I felt.

This time when I pulled away, I saw something else shining in his eyes. It was a look I had yet to see cross his face, and one that I hoped to see again many times in the future…

 _Well, thanks again for reading! If you enjoyed the new chapter and the story so far, drop a comment and let me know!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for reading this far! There will be some major stuff happening in this chapter so stay tuned and let me know what you think!_

Chapter 9

The next few days flew by as I got into a routine, and the crew worked to make the necessary repairs to the ship. In the morning Hook, would teach me something new about sailing. We would explore parts of the ship and he would explain the purpose of the different components. By mid day he would resume his position at the helm, and we would sail around the island.

On one of our morning adventures, I discovered the galley and the man responsible for cooking for the crew. He was a short, plump man with a round face and shinny bald head. He seemed to be constantly grumpy, and truly hated his jobs as cook, which explained why the food tasted so terrible. I decided to volunteer to relieve him of his duties a day or two every week, that way he could get a break from the job he hated and the rest of us could have a meal that we didn't have to choke down.

Hook was kind enough to find me some clean clothes to change into. I now wore the same attire as the pirate crew on board, a white billowy shirt that laced across the front and a pair of loose fitting black pants with a belt to hold them in place. I was also given a navy blue vest made of a heavy material to add some warmth for the cool nights on the ship.

With my new clothes and new outlook, sailing on the ship was just beginning to feel right. I was finding my place and learning what I could do to help out. The crew was more receptive to my presence, and generally left me to my own devices throughout the day. If I saw an opportunity to jump in and help, the crew let me without complaint. I wasn't sure if it was due to the threats of the Captain, or if was of their own accord, but I wasn't complaining either way.

Hook had my head spinning. There was no doubt that there was something between us. He was kind and compassionate when he was with me, and he got into the habit of sneaking a small kiss every night before I retired to the cabin. On the other hand, he made no effort to take things further, or talk about what the future could hold.

I was terrified of what I was feeling, but after the storm there was no doubt that I had fallen hard for the pirate Captain. I had known him such a short time, but I felt more for him than I had ever felt for anyone else. It was like two magnets being drawn together. I knew a collision was inevitable, but would I want to stop it even if I could?

It was a beautiful day on the bay. The sky was a beautiful light blue with not a cloud in sight. The sun's heat warmed the deck, but the light breeze kept the temperature just right. The water was calm and a beautiful shade of blue. It looked like the picture on a post card from some exotic beach vacation.

I was staring out at the open sea at the bow of the ship when I heard the shout. I turned just in time to see Peter come flying over Hook and landing on the upper deck next to him. He pointed a sword at Hook, and smiled.

"Hello, Hook!" Peter shouted as he gave half of a bow to his nemesis.

I watched in horror as Hook drew his own cutlass from the holder attached to his hip and pointed it at the young boy. Peter swung his blamed and the clank of the metal crashing together rang out over the ship. Moving on instinct, I ran towards the helm.

"Come now, Peter. Surely you don't think that you could beat me," taunted Hook as they circled each other.

I was only a few feet away when the true fight broke out. Battle cries rang out as a crew of lost boys catapulted over the sides of the ship and onto the deck. The pirates and boys were locked in a battle of their own as I stood transfixed on the battle between Peter and Hook. Swords were swinging, the sun glinting off of the blades as the two lunged at one another. Peter clearly had skill with a sword, but surely the Captain had more.

Peter lunged but stepped back just in time to miss a blow from Hook, catching the great Captain off guard. This misstep left him exposed, and Peter knocked the sword from his hand. Unarmed, Hook took a few steps back.

"What now, boy? Are you going to kill me?" Hook asked with a smirk.

Peter stalked forward, pushing the tip of his sword against Hook's chest. He wore no smile when he said, "Yes, I am. It's the only way this can end!"

I sucked in a gasp as Peter managed to sweep Hook's legs out from underneath him. As he fell to the deck, I instinctively jumped forward between the two.

Peter looked taken aback by my willingness to defend the man that had tortured him for far too many years. I didn't chance a glance back at Hook, as I wanted to keep my eyes on the boy. He paced back and forth like a caged animal, still keeping the sword pointed in the direction of the Captain.

I took a chance and stepped closer to Peter, hoping that he wouldn't make a move for Hook. In the calmest voice I could muster I said, "Peter, you don't have to hurt him for this to stop. You just need to take the time to understand each other. Please, if you just give me a chance I'm sure I can…"

"No! No, this ends today!" He shouted and lunged for Hook.

Not thinking, I jumped to the side, directly into the path of Peter's sword…

 _Well, thanks again for reading! If you enjoyed the new chapter and the story so far, drop a comment and let me know!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Alright everyone! This is the very last chapter so I hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter 10

There was so much blood…

I fell to my knees on the deck, clutching the wound on the upper right side of my chest, close to my shoulder. The pain radiated through my back and stomach, burning its way through my body. I could feel the heat from the blood seeping over my fingers and coloring my white shirt a striking red.

Hook was beside me in a moment, pushing his hand over mine. Looking into his eyes, I saw my own fear reflected in them. He pushed me to lay on the hard wooden deck of the ship, continuing to keep pressure on my wound. The extra added pressure amplified the pain, and I couldn't stop the tears the sprung free and ran over my face.

Someone handed Hook a piece of cloth and I looked up to see that it was Peter. His face ashen as he crouched beside the captain. "What do you need?" He asked in a hurried voice.

If looks could kill, the one Peter received from Hook would have done the job. He took a deep breath and answered.

"Get me clean water, and something to use as a bandage," he growled at the boy.

As soon as Peter ran to fetch the requested items, Hook shouted, "Smee! Get me the medical kit! The box in my quarters with the needle and thread! Now!"

I whimpered at the thought of one of the crew members attempting to stitch me up. I was already in so much pain, I didn't know if I could handle any more… especially a needle in the already throbbing and burning skin. My vison was starting to get fuzzy around the edges, and a shiver rocked through my body.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay. I'm going to take care of you. This isn't the end of your story, not here and not like this, do you hear me?" Hook asked me with such a strong voice that I couldn't help but nodded my head.

Peter was back quickly, with Smee shortly behind. They lay the towel, thread, needle, and bucket of water next to Hook and I. He pulled the blood soaked shirt away from my shoulder as gently as possible, and then wiped the bloody skin with a wet towel. I didn't see why, as the would was still bleeding badly.

Hook picked up the needle and threaded it, before looking to Peter and yelling, "You did this. You help! Keep the blood off of the wound so I can see what I am doing!"

Hook looked into my eyes and I saw the unshed tears swimming just beneath the surface. "I have to do this Ava. It is going to hurt you, and I am so sorry," his voice full of regret and pain. All I could do was nod my head.

Hook took a breath to steady his hands and pushed the needle into my skin for the first stitch. Before he could get to the second, my world faded to black…

My eyes felt heavy as I tried to open them. Squinting, I could see that I was back in the Captain's quarters on the ship. The sun was shining warmly through the window, and I looked around the room quickly. There was no one there with me. No Hook. No Peter.

I slowly tried to move, and immediately regretted it. A sharp, stabbing pain shot through my shoulder. It caused my stomach to roll as well, and in that moment I was glad that I didn't have any food in my stomach.

I was wearing a clean, black shirt that was far too big for me and looked like one of Hook's. My shoulder was bandaged with a white cloth, and my arm was in a sling that was secured around my neck.

Taking my time, I slowly got to my feet. Slightly dizzy, I gave myself a few moments to gain my bearings before heading for the door. I pushed it open slowly and made my way out and onto the main deck.

The first thing I noticed was the absence of the crew on the main deck. Not a single person was to be seen.

The second was that we were no longer positioned on the bay. The ship was docked at a small port on the island, close to where the lost boys stayed.

Panic shook me as I thought about where the crew could be. Surely they wouldn't hunt down Peter and the lost boys. They were just children, frightened by the very idea of the pirate captain and his crew. My stepping in front of that blade and getting hurt was my fault, not Peters. Surely Hook would see that, wouldn't he?

I made my way to the side of the ship. Scanning the shore, I still saw no one. Where could they be? I was just starting to contemplate trying to get to shore when I heard a door close behind be.

I spun around quickly, jerking my shoulder and sending yet another searing pain through my injury. Hook stood on the deck, facing me with a blank expression. We just stood there, neither speaking or moving to the other, for quite some time. Eventually, I started to make my way slowly towards him.

Upon closer inspection, I could see gray circles under his eyes. His face looked as if he had aged five years since the day we were in the meadow. Without thinking, I reached up and rested my palm against his cheek. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning into my hand. When he reopened his eyes, I could see a mix of emotions. Sadness, relief, and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

After a moment, Hook took my hand off of his face and wrapped it in his own. "Why are we docked?" I asked curiously but cautiously.

"I was unsure of when you would wake, and I wanted the transition to be as easy for you as possible," he said with his eyes to the deck. When I just looked at him in confusion, he continued. "While you were asleep, Peter and I spoke. We agreed to a truce. My men and I will stay on the sea, with the occasional trip to the island for provisions, and leave him and the lost boys in peace. He will extend us the same courtesy, and since he was the one to hurt you, he will also help me with one last thing as an act of good faith. He's going to take you home."

I pulled away from Hook in shock and anger. After everything that we had gone through, I was sure that he would see how much I cared about him.

My voice giving away my emotions, I said, "Why would you do that? Did you ever think to ask me what I wanted? Ever since I lost my parents, I felt like I didn't belong. I had no where to go, no family, and I was lost. Here in Neverland, on this ship with you, I finally feel like I'm starting to find my place. I finally feel like I belong and you want to take that from me?

"I know that staying here isn't without its dangers. Yes, I got hurt as a part of the feud between yourself and Peter, but it was my fault! I stepped in the way out of my own free will! I did it because to me, it was worth the risk. I have seen far too much loss in my life already, and I couldn't stand to loose someone else that I love".

Hook looked shocked by my confession, and quite frankly, I was as well. I never thought I would come to love a pirate captain. Especially not the one from my childhood bedtime stories. But life is crazy, and you never know where it is going to take you.

Hook took my hand in his again, and our eyes locked. "Are you sure that this is what you want? This life isn't easy, and I don't want you to give up your old life just because of me," he said in a quiet voice.

My voice was strong and sure as I told him, "I'm not giving up anything, Hook. I am gaining friends, love, and a place where I belong".

And that was what Neverland was for. It gave people hope. It helped people to find their way in life. It was full of adventure and promise, and I couldn't wait to uncover them all.

 _Thank you for reading Hook Untold! It was fun to get back to writing for my own enjoyment. If you liked the story, drop a comment and let me know! My greatest motivation as a writer is seeing the comments and thoughts of my readers! Thank you again to those who read, and check my page and stay tuned for my next story!_


End file.
